funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hostile Spawn/Achievement:Eat This!
Start at level 1 ("Power cut"), this if you haven't already started level 2 ("Control"). Or you can start at level 2 ("Control") to achieve this achevement if you have already unlocked this level. *Starting at level 1 ("Power cut"); just follow the unstructions and you will see that level 1 ("Power cut") is a very easy level, you will complete this level in no time since it's so easy, if you haven't played hostile spawn yet you will see that this game is by far one of the greatest games Funorb has to offer. Then you will go to level 2 ("Control"). Now follow the guide when staarting at level 2 ("Control"). *Starting at level 2 ("Control"); go to the east, pass through the door (upper or lower, it's the same) keeep going east, do this while killing some aliens you see, when you come at the end of your ship there you will find the Close ranged assault gun, better known as the "C.R.A.G." or "The ultimate Shotgun". Go back to the door wich you opened before, this while killing the aliens you come by, doing this will give you the rank "Rookie" or "Technician" (Ranks give you more Lifepoints and better defence, you could say your armor or suit gets an upgrade). When you reach the door you opened before, go south until you see 2 doors, one to the west and one to the east, take the west one, now you will be in a chamber were there will be a door to the south and then again go trough another door to the south. after you have done this you will be in a big room with approximately 10 aliens, keep you're C.R.A.G. ready cause these are some aliens you want to kill for you're achievement. after you have killed all the aliens in the room, go into a door wich will be to the north if you stand in the middle of the chamber were you just slaughtered those aliens. If you go trough the door you will see a passage to the north, go trough the passage, now again around 10 aliens will be coming at you, kill them!! After doing this, go to the west until you will be at the control room, go to the computer and let Mr. Marine play Hostile spawn too. Then go back to lift, while doing this kill all the aliens you see with the C.R.A.G.. Now level 3 ("Self destruct"); When you start you will see aliens from the north, west and south will come at you, slaughter them with your C.R.A.G., normally now you will have the achievement unlocked, if not you can keep following the instructions and killing all the aliens you see while doing this, If you have done this correctly you will have achieved you're (f irst) achievement. If you're new to Hostile spawn (wich you will probably be if you haven't achieved this achievement yet) you can continue this level and play it out to achieve "Starship Trooper" (complete level 1-3 of Kerrus). Godspeed Marine !